Valerie knows
by NinjaDino721
Summary: What happens when Valerie sees Danny change?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just an interpretation of what I think would happen if Valerie figured out Danny's secret, the end is kind of lousy but I hope you enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Danny Phantom**_

"I've got you now ghost scum." Valerie whispered to herself from her hiding place in the bushes. Slowly she raised her plasma gun and pointed it at the white haired boy who was conveniently caught in an ecto web caught around his ankle spun by a ghost spider that had been sucked into the boy's thermos.

As he pulled at the sticky goo encasing his ankle (which hung from a tree branch, making it so that he hung upside down,) Danny Phantom mumbled something under his breath. "Stupid spider. There's a reason I hate bugs." Valerie's finger was placed strategically on the trigger of the gun as a red dot was placed onto the ghost's forehead.

The struggling boy somehow noticed the laser pointed at his head and quit struggling, looking into the bushes he could just barely make out the face of Amity Park's ghost hunter. "Oh crud!" He exclaimed as the plasma beam shot straight at him.

Danny curled up around the branch and the beam grazed his right shoulder. "Gah!" He clutched his wound and looked back for Valerie. Another beam shot out but this time, Danny was ready. Opening his hands, he managed to catch the plasma beam and shoot it at the spider goo.

Forgetting he both was hanging upside down from a tree and was able to float, Danny fell head first to the ground with a thump. He sat up rubbing his white hair and yelled in surprise as he looked up to see Valerie on her hover-board floating directly in front of him.

"Say goodbye ghost chump!" She yelled and stepped back so that an electric shock charged between the front appendages which looked oddly like a crescent moon. As the green lightning bolt sat in a line in front of Danny he smiled.

"Goodbye." He said, waving for effect as he turned intangible and fell through the ground.

"Oh no you don't." Valerie looked to her wrist for the ghost tracker to see not one but two ghosts heading in opposite directions. "Gotcha."

She set off after him and sped up drastically when she saw him come out from the ground and tangible again. He flew off with his fists in front of him like Superman and his ghostly tail waving behind him.

He looked back over his wounded shoulder to see how close Valerie had gotten when something knocked him off course and out of the ghost hunter's path. Confused, Valerie looked on her locator to see the two ghosts were together to her left. "Hmm… AAAHHH!" She looked up to realize that she was still flying but noticed too late and slammed into a tree.

"Ugh! What the…" Danny fell silent as he realized who his attacker was. "Skulker!" Danny leapt off of the ground and into the air. "Now's really not the best time Dude. Can't you, I don't know do something productive, like… bowling, or maybe an art class?"

"Oh do wish you would quit with the nasty comments, they do get on my nerve's ghost child." Pointing his right arm at Danny, a shot of more ecto goo shot out of his wrist and over Danny's mouth.

"Mmmhmhnnmh!" He mumbled.

"What's that? I can't quite hear you?" Skulker teased. "No matter, you're coming with me." He shot a net out of his metal suit which encased Danny. As he began to take off something stopped him midflight.

"Not on my watch Ghost!" Valerie shouted, twigs and leaves were lain atop her hover-board. "That's my prize." Danny couldn't tell which he was happier to be with since they both wanted to kill him but found that with Skulker's newfound distraction, he would be able to escape from his prison.

Using an ecto black from his hands, Danny crashed through the net and flew out and hopefully away from his hunters. As he worked on the goo with one hand, he could hear whirring behind him. He tore off the ecto goo and grunted at the pain before looking back to see both hunters speeding after him.

"If I can't have you, Ghost child, I will at least be able to ruin your life, you will be begging for me to take you, just you wait." Skulker yelled.

At first, Danny didn't understand, that is, until the spine chilling pain of the largest electric shock coursed through every one of his veins. "GAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed. Valerie stared cluelessly at the boy. As suddenly as the pain came, the shock was gone and Danny was falling.

Valerie sped down at the now unconscious ghost boy and was thrilled to have the opportunity with no intangibility, invisibility, or snide comments getting in her way. She came down to where the boy was sprawled on his back, trying to stay awake.

"Any last words." Valerie asked snickering.

She placed her boot up against the boy's face and he grunted as she did so. His eyes began to close and his breathing became harsher. His eyes fell on Valerie's and she felt a pang of sympathy for a moment.

His eyes closed and a black circle split at the stomach and traveled up and down. Valerie staggered backward as she saw who the ghost boy was. "Danny F-Fenton?" Her eyes wide with shock.

It was dark when Danny woke up, he sat up slowly and rubbed his head. "Ugh." He grunted as his mind bobbed about his head. He woke up instantly as the realization hit him. "Valerie! Did she-"

"See you, yes." Danny turned, a gut wrenching churn in his stomach told him he was in for it now. Valerie had taken off her equipment and her curly hair spiraled down her shoulders. "And now, I want answers. How are you a ghost when your parents are hunting you? How have they not caught you?"

Danny sent her a look that said _really? _"You have _met _my parents haven't you? They don't know what I am."

"And that ghost?"

"Skulker, an evil ghost who pretty much has only one purpose which is to 'collect' me."

"And he changed you to ruin your life. Why does he think that would ruin your life?"

Danny looked at her as though it should be obvious. "Because you know me… and you kinda hate me in both forms."

"And he figures I'll tell, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I won't."

"What? You're not going to hunt me anymore? But I thought you-"

"I'm still hunting you, just not your human form, and don't you think we're friends now either." She shot him a look before running off into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late updating this story, homework's been in the way of things and I've also been working on a **__**How To Train Your Dragon**__** Fan Fiction. I hope you like it, although this chapter is a little bit slow, the action packed stuff is soon to come! Please review!**_

Valerie ran as fast as she could through the thick trees before leaping onto her hover-board as soon as she reached the streets. "Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom?" She thought. "I guess it was obvious in retrospect though."

As Valerie shot over high buildings and the tops of street lights, she pondered her choice of just leaving the ghost boy. The fact that he was half ghost and half human had to be worth much more money than Vlad Master's was offering her for just the ghost half. As much as she longed to turn around and electrocute him with her new upgrade, she knew him.

"This is stupid, I can't think like this, he's a ghost for Pete's sake!" The thought of Dani, Danny's cousin came into mind. "But he's half human, and I _don't_ kill humans, no matter what price may be placed on his name."

Valerie just about flipped off of her hover-board as realization struck her. How blind was this town that no one noticed him! _Dani and Danny were cousins I should have made the connection there! That, and wherever Danny Phantom is, Sam and Tucker are right there with him._

_ What else have I been missing? _Valerie thought. _If Sam and Tucker know, his parents must have answers too. Wait! Are they ghosts? I have to ask them!_

Determined to get answers, Valerie swung her Hover-board around and headed towards the Fenton house (which wasn't hard to spot since its Third story addition sat hovering over the entire town.)

Valerie held up her tracking devise as the hunter clothes disappeared from her body and the hover-board vanished into thin air. "Hm… no ghosts." She said, marveling at the device as not a single green dot appeared on the screen.

Carefully, she raised a finger to the doorbell and listened as the noise rang throughout the house. A few seconds passed and she almost turned around when the door swung open. "Vawerie?" Jazz said, a toothbrush was in her mouth and she wore pink matching pajamas spotted with hearts.

"Hey Jazz um-"

"Banny's mot ome." Jazz interrupted, her words were almost inaudible with the toothbrush stuck in her mouth.

"No I just-"

"I'm thorry but you wiw have to weave now." Jazz said, closing the door.

"I know you're a ghost!" Valerie shouted.

"Wah?" Jazz stopped just as the door was about to slam shut. "I'm mot a ghost!"

"Yes you are! You have to be! Unless… hm is your brother adopted?" Jazz's eyes widened and her arm thrust out from the slightly opened door, gripped the orange collar of Valerie's shirt and yanked her inside.

"Juth a thecond." She said before charging full speed into the kitchen. Valerie heard her spit the toothpaste into the sink before Jazz stomped back into the room (which Valerie thought looked quite hilarious in her pink hearted pajamas.)

"Do you really want the whole world to know?" She practically exploded.

"What?"

"How did you find out about Danny?" Jazz pressed.

"I- I uh… I just saw him change… you know, Phantom to Fenton."

"So you think coming here is the best place to come after a battle which leaves my little brother in mortal danger from the world knowing his secret and or being hunted and totally paranoid about being hunted by one of the few who know his secrets who…"

Valerie fell into a trance as Jazz continued ranting about how completely freaked out she had made her brother.

"And then you have the audacity to call _me_ a ghost… and I bet you think my parents are too!"

"So… you're _not_ ghosts?" Valerie knew she had hit a nerve with that one and began to back up. "I just thought that since Danny is you might be a whole family of-"

"My parents are ghost hunters! Their number one enemy is my brother's ghost form."

"And they don't know?"

"No."

"And you do?"

"I saw him change during spirit week." She explained. "My parents don't have a clue that the ghost boy is living under their own roof."

"Then how exactly did Danny become ghost?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know! Something to do with the ghost portal my parents made. He got electrocuted turning it on or something I don't know. Sam and Tucker were with him, not me."

"Jazz?" Jazz's eyes widened. At first she thought it might have been her mother turning in early from the lab or her father coming up to get fudge, but soon realized who it was. Jazz and Valerie listened from the other room as Danny fumbled down the steps into the den, rubbing his tired eyes weakly. "Jazz who are you- Valerie!" He seemed to burst with energy and his eyes flashed ecto-green with what Valerie thought to be panic. "What are you doing here?"

"Leaving." Jazz confirmed.

"Wait, she's here to leave?" Danny asked, smiling at his own lousy joke.

"No, she came here to ask questions." Jazz said, venom igniting every word.

"Oh, about what?" Danny asked, seeming to have calmed down quite a bit.

"You're ghost powers." Valerie answered before Jazz could interrupt her but was afraid that she had crossed the line with that one.

"Oh. Okay." He said, turning into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Okay!" Jazz exploded. "Danny! This girl is HUNTING you!"

"No, she said she would only hunt my ghost half." He answered, coming away from the fridge with a bowl of chocolate pudding. He grabbed a spoon from a nearby drawer and began to shove a spoonful of the stuff into his mouth. Jazz cocked an eyebrow at him, confused. "… I'm not in my ghost form." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Ugh, you better not lay a single finger on my brother." Jazz said turning to Valerie before stomping off to bed.

"Here, sit, I'll tell you everything." Danny said, holding up another spoon and gesturing to the dining table.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this one is a bit late guys, I am still working on another story not to mention homework… blech… anywho, this is what Danny is thinking during the last chapter and I think it turned out quite well. Enjoy!**_

Danny was sick of being attacked, tired of being trapped, and had had enough of secrets, which is why he found having Valerie in the house a perfect time to let out his fury. It was time to tell someone his secret, time for someone to know rather than just figure it out and hide it from him. He tried to keep himself calm, at first, seeing Valerie had scared him. It was like having Skulker drinking tea with his mom…_ except for that Jazz is yelling at her._ Danny thought, thanking briefly for his protective sister as minty-white froth flew out of her mouth.

Danny had been in his room, he was still tired from that day's previous events. Valerie knew. Valerie knew he was a ghost and not only that, but she was also one of Danny's most dangerous hunters and she now knew where to find him.

"But what about Vlad?" He thought aloud, pacing the floor of his room. "He knows who I am and… oh wait… that's because I he's half ghost too and I made a deal with him." He said, his voice falling into utter despair and annoyance.

"Vawerie?" Jazz said quietly from downstairs.

"Valerie? Oh no." Danny said to himself.

"I know you're a ghost!"

At this sudden outburst from Valerie, Danny almost lost himself laughing. _Jazz! A ghost! Ha! _Just the thought of Jazz being a ghost sent him into a complete laughing fit.

"Do you want the whole world to know?" Jazz shouted, obviously having spit out her toothpaste.

"Smooth Jazz, real smooth." Danny mumbled. His parents could have heard her from a mile away, but luckily the lab provided a sound proof barrier. He could just picture Jazz, parading around in her pink hearted pajamas, shouting at Valerie for almost exposing Danny's secret. This image almost sent him laughing again.

"Jazz." He said, opening the door. He tried to sound tired (of course, passing out only minutes earlier helped with the believability of it all.) He also wanted to act as though he _hadn't_ just heard everything from upstairs.

Stumbling and tripping down the stairs. "Who are you-" Danny stopped mid-sentence. Although he meant to act oblivious to the fact that he knew Valerie was there in the first place, her expression of pure panic left him speechless. "Valerie, what are you doing here?" He felt his own heart begin to pick up and his gut twisted with panic.

_Calm down Fenton, calm down. _He told himself.

"Leaving." Jazz said.

Regaining his composure, Danny tried to lighten the mood with another one of his half-witty-jokes-of-which-no-one-but-he-actually-laughed-at. "Wait, she's here to leave?" He smiled, actually finding that his question had some sense to it.

"No, she came to ask questions." Jazz hissed. Danny half expected her eyes to glow red and a forked tongue to slither through her teeth as she did so.

"Oh, what about?" He asked, his voice began to level out and Valerie's face softened.

"About your ghost powers." Valerie burst out before Jazz could beat her to it.

"Oh, okay." Danny hadn't noticed until his eyes met the fridge how hungry he truly was. He headed for the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and scanned for something to fulfill his craving. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes set upon the chocolate pudding. _Man, I'm really turning into my dad. _He thought to himself, but nonetheless, pulled out the giant vat of chocolate.

"Okay! Danny this girl is HUNTING you!" Jazz shouted, now he knew his parents could hear and listened for their footsteps but heard none.

"No, she said she would only hunt my ghost half." Danny said, mentally slapping himself for not saying that in the first place. Jazz stared at him as if he were a lunatic. "… I'm not in my ghost form." He pressed.

"Ugh!" Jazz turned, flashing Valerie a venomous stare and whispering something to her of which Danny was sure was a death threat, before stomping off in her pink pajamas back upstairs.

"Here, sit. I'll tell you everything." Danny said, grabbing two spoons from the drawer and holding one out to her.

"Wait, so you're half ghost half human?" Valerie asked. The chocolate pudding had been devoured and was now merely a puddle at the bottom of the bowl.

"Yup." Danny answered. It had felt good to tell someone who he was… what he was.

"Who else knows." She said cautiously, it was getting quite late and she was afraid Danny's parents would come up any minute now.

"Let's see, Jazz saw me change, Sam and Tucker were with me when the accident happened, and then there's pretty much every ghost in the Ghost Zone, and you." Danny replied, scooping out another spoon of chocolate off of the bottom of the bowl.

"What about Mr. Masters?" Just the thought of her former employer filled her mind with anger. He had lied to her, he had sent her to kill an innocent all this time when he himself was a ghost.

Danny chocked on the food in his mouth. "Vlad?" He asked. "Why would he, I mean if he did… um… pass?"

Valerie rolled her eyes. "I know what he is Danny. He's like you, half human half ghost."

"A halfa." Danny corrected.

"A whata?"

"Halfa, it's what we're called in the Ghost Zone. But how did you know about Vlad?"

"After we saved Dani, I went back to make sure Mr. Masters was okay, but when I flew in, he turned into Plasmius."

"Oh. Well I guess that's good then, I mean that you figured it out yourself." Danny said, relieved.

"Yeah, but what I don't understand is why he didn't just tell me that you and your cousin were halfas in the first place, I mean he is evil, isn't he?"

"Well, Vlad Masters is my dad's 'best friend' from college… meaning that Vlad really just wants to steal my mom and hates my dad. When we went to his reunion at the Master's mansion, we figured out about each other and he threatened to tell everyone my secret if I told anyone his. So we made a deal." He explained.

"Oh, that makes sense… kinda. What about, your cousin?" Valerie asked.

"What about her?"

"Well, how does she and you both have ghost powers and not anyone else in your family? Was she with you also?"

"No." Danny said, looking at his shoes to avoid her gaze. "Danielle's sort of my… my clone."

"Wow what!" Valerie was taken aback at this. Dani phantom/Fenton was Danny Phantom/Fenton's clone… duh. Valerie sighed at the fact of not seeing this obvious state in the beginning.

"Yeah, Vlad wanted to make a perfect son by extracting my DNA and using some of his ghost DNA, somehow Dani turned out as a girl, two years younger… sort of, I don't really know how to place her age, but she was also the only clone who had a mind of her own and wasn't melted into green goop… at least until she began D-stabilizing."

"Hm, well that explains quite a few things." Valerie looked at her watch and was shocked to see that it was already eleven. Her father wouldn't be home yet, but she knew she had to get there soon in case of emergency. "I really should go now Danny. Thank you for telling me. Can we talk tomorrow?" She asked, standing up from the hard wooden chair.

"Uh, tomorrow, sure." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I'll see you tomorrow… at school."

Valerie flashed him a smile and headed out.

"Oh no." Danny said to himself, flopping onto the bed. "What are Sam and Tucker going to say."


End file.
